Shattered
by Vexilion
Summary: Follow VLAD as they begin their odyssey for the relationships they develop will have a large impact on what they do. RIP Monty Oum
1. Introduction - Fighting Wings

**A/N: Hello! This is a first, so reviews are extremely helpful!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction - Fighting Wings<span>**

There they are, marvels of perfection, walking down this hall with a rage that would destroy an entire kingdom. A boiling rage of one dear lost in the name of their cause, they came to end the one seen as truly corrupt by many. They will forever be scarred for the events that took place during the war! It has not always been that way though, they were hunters-in-training, with the desire to save those who are helpless. The actions they took will forever change Remnant, for good or for worse. The real question is, however, will they be remembered as heroes or will they be remembered as an evil that devastated Remnant with military force? Will they rise to power? Will they become the leaders of a kingdom? Their personalities change over the years, change of heart over what they've seen. They intend to do well, but they aren't always successful doing that. Will the failures change them? Only time will tell.

He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a loud ringing in his ear with his head aching. Wondering what just happened, he looked around to see white everywhere with trees. The cold air blowing against his face through his shattered helmets visor, he sees his comrades falling from Atlesian Knights. Believing that all is lost, he reaches for his rifle in a wounded state and starts destroying androids. He looks around even further only to see the Paladin that wounded him. Tempted to flee, he turns his head to run but is grabbed by a man with a suit much like his but more shoulder armor with a dark blue cloth draped over his left shoulder covering some of his armor with a dark blue cloak torn at the end, a sword and rifle on his back with a blade on the back of both boots. He could easily tell he was of high importance judging by his armor. Swiftly and painfully, he was dragged over to a fallen tree and laid against it avoiding fire. Finally, his hearing returns.

"Return to the lines, quickly!"

Again, grabbed by the armored man he is forced to walk a long distance with shots being fired all around him until he blacked out. Next thing he knew, he was standing in an unorganized line with others from his kingdom, listening to the man in front of them all, the one who saved him. This man who saved him, had another of same rank by the looks of it by his side, both of which with graceful but dirtied features. Both of them were speaking to each other.

The second began speaking to us all, "Gentlemen, I can't guarantee survival, but I can guarantee that we'll be successful. The sacrifices that were made by all of us got us here today. All of those sacrifices just to protect our kingdom, let's make sure it wasn't a waste."

Both of them put their helmets on, along with those behind them wearing simple light armor, one of which with black hair, one with blonde.

The moment we've been waiting for began; the Atlesian Knight's closing in on us by the sounds that were being made in the trees ahead. The two who were leading us pulled their rifles out and faced the sounds with troops behind them, all of us sprinting into the coming chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I know it's not the best but I'm not really the type who does third person. So just that you're aware, it's going to switch off on view points but I won't repeat a chapter for a different perspective between two characters. The introduction here was third person because it's not a protagonist.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Vatral

**A/N: I was tired when I wrote this, highly rushed.**

* * *

><p>"We'll be landing soon! Make sure you've got all of you haven't got your bags mixed up with anyone else's!" A voice yelled towards the back of the Bullhead.<p>

A young boy awoke to this half asleep. He looked around the Bullhead counting sixteen heavily armed people. He looked down at his padded leather pants and then looked at the sword he bought at a shop in his home town. He decided that he will buy or make something new when he arrives at his destination.

The young boy got up and looked outside the front of the ship out into the freezing cold and smiles to this. "So, are you going home or something?" A feminine voice asked him casually, assuming the boy was part of the Atlesian forces.

He looked at the pilot and simply smiled, "I'm actually trying to catch an airship to Vale."

The pilot looked at him, "Visiting family?"

He responded with a sad tone, "No, I'm not actually. I'm attending Beacon Academy."

"Why are you upset? It's hard to get enrolled into Beacon."

"Four years is a long time, I won't be able to see any anyone in my family except my uncle." He continued to look out into the cold.

"Hey, relax! Make some friends and you'll never want to leave."

"That is assuming I can meet anyone…" He returned to the back of the Bullhead and sat down in a seat.

He watched the other passengers around him and observed the pilot. She appeared to be a beautiful young woman, with brown hair in a military uniform. He simply sat in his seat asking himself what a charming lady like herself would be doing in the Atlesian military.

She continued to look outside and suddenly froze. Her beautiful faces expression turning into that of horror. The young boy looked outside into the cold, wondering what she saw. A second later he saw a black dot getting larger and larger, the pilot not doing anything but still frozen. He squinted to see it better and knew what it was!

"Brace yourself! We have Grimm!" He jumped up from his seat and sprinted to the controls. Grabbing hold of the pilot controls with the girl in the seat still, he jerked the Bullhead out of the way. Screams were being heard throughout the ship as it spun away from the path of the Nevermoore.

Yelling again, "Sit down! It's a Nevermoore!"

The Nevermoore came into the path of the Bullhead again and shot giant feathers towards the ship. A loud scraping sound is heard behind him.

"Help me!" He looked behind him and sees a female passenger holding on to another about to fly out of a hole in the middle of the Bullhead.

The young boy looks ahead of him again and sees another feather hit the Bullhead, but this time an explosion was heard. He looks to the right and sees that one of the engines was taken out. After that it became clear that the Bullhead was going to crash. He ran to his original seat and strapped himself in, but he forgot to aid the girl in the pilot's seat. Before he could get his seat belt off the ship snapped in two, launching him into the snow. Just as this happened, he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and looked around him to get a sense of where he was. He looked around and saw parts lying around, instantly he knew where he was. He was home.<p>

The young boy walked over to his closet and found his snow suit, the tag reading his entire name. 'Vatral James Hellet'

Vatral clothed himself and opened the door entering his living room. He saw his mother sitting in the corner of the room drinking a cup of coffee and reading a news report.

She turned her head to him, "Where do you think you're going young man?"

He walked over to the doorway of his home, "I'm heading out to check out the shops."

His mother shook her head in response to this, "You still haven't found a weapon yet have you?"

Vatral shook his head and she just sighed, "Just find something cheap, once you've made up your mind about what you truly want then buy it."

He nodded to his mother and opened the door into the cold, making one step outside.

* * *

><p>Vatral awoke upside down and looked around him, seeing flames and parts across the open white. He groaned in pain and shivered because his jacket was torn to shreds. He looked at where he was caught and saw that his right leg was pinned against scrap metal and his left leg was caught by the belt. Vatral freed his left leg easily but struggled with the right. As a little bit of time went by he got his right leg free and fell on his back stifling a groan. He got up on his legs and looked up to see where he was and just scratched his head and ventured outside of the wreckage.<p>

He yelled as loud as he could, "Hello! Are there any survivors?" No answer.

Out of this, he scavenged the wreckage for anything he could use and found: a pistol with a few clips, a coat. When he was done scavenging the wreckage he started following the debris, the debris of the Bullhead. He knew that following the debris would lead to his salvation.


End file.
